The instant invention relates to equipment used in connection with eyeglasses and more particularly to a novel carrying case for a pair of eyeglasses.
Various types of carrying cases have been heretofore available for use in transporting and protecting eye wear. For example, protective cases comprising elongated pockets made of various types of rigid and/or flexible materials have been heretofore available for many years for containing eyeglasses so that they are protected when not in use. Other types of carrying case constructions comprising various types of rigid shell-like casings, some of which have rigid hingeable cover portions, have also been heretofore available. In this connection, the U.S. patent to ANDERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,766, discloses a carrying case which is exemplary of one type of rigid carrying case which has been heretofore available for protecting eyeglasses when they are not in use. Other types of carrying cases for eyeglasses and other articles which together with the aforementioned U.S. patent to ANDERSON represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to GRAY, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,596; ANEMA, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,585; BROWN U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,510; KAUFMAN et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,877; SULLIVAN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,557; HOOGESTEGER et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,455; and LEVESQUE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,974. However, none of these patents suggest a carrying case for eyeglasses comprising a cylindrical capsule, wherein a pair of eyeglasses is receivable in the capsule for protecting the eyeglasses; and hence they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The carrying case of the instant invention generally comprises a substantially cylindrical capsule which includes releasably connected first and second capsule sections, and which is adapted for receiving a pair of eyeglasses in a collapsed disposition therein. More specifically, the carrying case is adapted and dimensioned for receiving a pair of eyeglasses therein so that the width of the lens frame portion of the eyeglasses extends in a substantially axial direction in the capsule and the upper and lower extremities of the eyeglasses are disposed adjacent substantially diametrically opposite portions of the capsule. The first and second capsule sections preferably define opposite first and second end portions of the capsule, and the ends of the capsule are preferably formed in rounded configurations. Further, the capsule is preferably dimensioned so that when a pair of eyeglasses is received therein, the opposite ends of the lens frame portion of the eyeglasses are disposed adjacent the opposite ends of the capsule. Further, one end portion of the capsule is preferably made in an opaque construction, and the entire capsule is preferably constructed so that it is waterproof when the first and second capsule sections are releasably connected. The carrying case preferably further comprises a tubular element which extends through an interior section of one end portion thereof, and a carrying strap which extends through the tubular element for providing a convenient means for carrying the capsule without affecting the waterproof integrity thereof.
For use and operation of the carrying case of the instant invention, the first and second carrying case sections are disconnected, and a pair of eyeglasses is inserted into the interior of one of the sections. The carrying case sections are then reassembled so that the pair of eyeglasses is positioned inside of the assembled capsule. Because of the dimensions of the carrying case with respect to the eyeglasses, only the frames of the eyeglasses engage the inner walls of the capsule, and the lenses are protected so that they are not scratched or marred by the interior of the capsule. Further, because the carrying case is waterproof, it can be effectively used for transporting sunglasses and the like on various water vessels or at the beach. In this regard, normally, even if the carrying case falls into the water, it will float because of its hollow construction, notwithstanding the additional weight of a pair of glasses contained therein. Further, because one end portion of the capsule is preferably made in an opaque construction, the capsule can alo be utilized for containing various valuables, such as watches, keys, loose pocket change, etc. in addition to or instead of a pair of eyeglasses, and the valuable can be concealed in the opaque end portion of the case.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an effective carrying case for a pair of eyeglasses.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective carrying case for a pair of eyeglasses, wherein the carrying case is in the configuration of a cylindrical capsule.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective waterproof carrying case for a pair of eyeglasses, wherein the lenses of the eyeglasses are prevented from contacting the interior wall of the case.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.